


Sam's been dating the Trickster too long

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, M/M, Sam is sneaky, dean is secretly excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Sam tricks Dean and Cas into going on a date





	Sam's been dating the Trickster too long

### “Dean, please? I gotta sit this one out, I can barely breath through my nose!” Sam fake sniffled and forced a loud cough.

“Seriously, dude? With all the kale and healthy shit you eat how you can still get sick?” Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“I know, I know. *Cough* It’s just supposed to be a small nest *cough* of vamps. Cas can totally help you out.” Sam wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “What’s the matter? Don’t think you can do it without your little brother?” he joked.

“Fuck you, man. You know I can.” Dean crossed his arms and scowled.

“Then prove it. Take Cas and go. I’m going back to bed.” Sam shut his door and smiled. He laid down on his bed and smiled, knowing Dean world never turn down a chance to prove himself. Behind the door, her heard his brother yell “Cas! C'mon, we’re goin on a hunt.”

“I don’t know, Dean. I don’t think vampires usually have picnics.” Castiel furrowed his brow and stared confusedly at the picnic blanket. “Also, there aren’t any vampires here.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and tapped his boot on the ground. “Yeah, I kinda got that, Cas. They don’t usually hang little twinkling lights on trees and leave wine chilling in a damn bucket either.” Running his hand down his face, he looked over at Cas. The angel had knelt down and was rummaging through the picnic basket, pulling out fruit and crackers. A smile spread across his face when he pulled out his favorite type of cookies.

“I love these,” he beamed up at Dean. The lights danced across his face and made his eyes shine like stars.

Dean bit back a smile and knelt down next to his angel. “Yeah, yeah I know ya do.” He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “I mean… It would be rude to let all this go to waste. I guess we could…ya know…stay? It’s a nice night n'all.”

Cas smiled and sat down, patting the spot next to him. Dean’s tension eased instantly once he was pressed shoulder to shoulder with his angel. The wine helped, too.

“I suppose we should thank Sam when we return to the bunker,” Cas said after they finished the bottle and most of the snacks.

Dean laid back on the blanket with his arm behind his head and snorted. “I’m not gonna. He didn’t even pack pie!”

Castiel laughed and laid next to Dean, brushing his hand against the hunters. “It’s a beautiful night. The stars are so bright.”

Dean hummed and slowly stretched his pinky finger out, running it against Cas’. Turning his head, Cas watched Dean’s chest rise and fall rapidly. He could practically hear his racing.

“Dean, are you alright?”

Dean nodded quickly. “Yep. Yeah. Great. I just–I wanna try somethin.” Holding his breath, he looped his fingers through Cas’ and held his hand gently. He sighed heavily and turned to face the angel. “This ok?” he asked shakily.

Cas smiled wide and nodded, scooting closer to Dean. “Yes, Dean. It’s perfect.”


End file.
